


Not In Kansas Anymore

by swordPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordPrincess/pseuds/swordPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/653676/chapters/1190516">No Place Like Home</a>.</p><p>A bit of a friendly fight when Dirk is over Jake's house turns into something quite different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> No Place Like Home is still ongoing of course, but I wanted to write this little prequel idea for awhile and I just can't wait, especially when the end of NPLH isn't really in sight.
> 
> Also, if you haven't read NPLH, that's no problem at all, since this takes place before it. I hope you enjoy and maybe read that after if you do!

"So I'm actually surprised I still get to see you so much," Dirk commented as he followed his best friend up to his room like he had so many times before. "Wasn't there this whole thing where you were going to join the wrestling team?"

Jake paused at his door, holding one hand on the doorknob and leaning on it a bit after opening. "Yeah. Well...." He made a face that included a lopsided grimace and a side glance. "Well, it just turns out there's a whole bunch of friggin bullshit involved, is all."

Dirk let himself in and disguised his snort with the thump of his backpack on the floor. Jake followed after, closing the door with a sigh.

"I don't want to have to mind how much I weigh," Jake continued, "I just want to have some good scrums, is that too much to ask?"

"Scrums," Dirk repeated after him evenly. "I still don't get where the hell you picked up some of the things you say. Your mom doesn't talk like that."

Jake grinned a bit in response to that, his teeth showing over his lips. Dirk turned to consider their options, even though he was quite familiar with the contents of Jake's room already. Jake's grin turned wider and he jumped to grab Dirk from behind.

Dirk snatched his arm on reflex and twisted it a little. "Ow ow ow," Jake complained, although it didn't hurt that much. "No fair using your ninja karate skills against me."

"You literally say that every fucking time." Dirk turned to face him as he spoke. He hadn't taken karate in a little over 3 years now, but he wasn't even sure he needed the amount he had to sense Jake coming. The boy wasn't exactly stealthy. "Although I do applaud your attempt to get me from behind. Perhaps the concept of tactical advantage isn't completely lost on you."

Dirk let go and the two boys faced each other squarely, Jake shaking his arm out a bit.

When it felt better, he looked his buddy up and down, trying to figure out a way to have a fight without it ending before it even begins. As he was doing so, he realized something and blinked. He stepped in a bit closer to match out the top of their heads.

"I used to be taller than you," he commented in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Yeah, 'used to' is the operative phrase in this context." One side of Dirk's mouth quirked up slightly. He wondered how long their changing height difference had escaped Jake's oblivious notice with some amusement.

"Well, if you are growing faster than me right now, then you should be more...unstable!" At the last word he used all his strength to push Dirk to the ground, and Dirk was unable to stop him at their current proximity, an "umph!" escaping his lips as he hit the floor.

Jake laughed triumphantly and pinned his friend's shoulders with his hands. "I believe I could inquire as to how much you enjoy the apples that are being served."

Dirk struggled to push himself up to no avail, an action that just made Jake grin wider and laugh more. He stilled for a moment, then moved his arms up to grab Jake and used his lower body to aid in the effort to flip them over, pinning Jake at the bicep and digging his knee into his abdomen.

Jake grunted with a mix of annoyance and a bit of pain. He bit his own lip.

"What were you saying about apples, bro?" Dirk asked with raised eyebrows.

"Get off of me!" Jake's struggling yielded nothing.

Dirk leaned in closer to his face. "Make me."

Jake scrunched up his face and then headbutted him, although the distance wasn't enough to get too much force behind it, it was at least enough to make Dirk lose his concentration. Jake continued to use his head to push Dirk over as well as his body, and although he didn't manage to flip them completely before Dirk pushed back at him, he was halfway successful.

They were both laid on their sides, tangled up and with their heads pressed together like rams. Jake huffed. Dirk tried to move his head to get into a position with more leverage against Jake and felt his lips brush for just a moment against the other boy's. The tiny sensation shot through his nerves like lightning, and his breath hitched.

All thoughts wiped from his brain. For a few moments he had no comprehension of anything and had no chance to regain it, as a moment later his lips were touching Jake's again - and not just touching, kissing. Their lips were kissing. Hard, desperately and open-mouthed.

He gave in, gave in to the feeling, to the want. Their tongues met, sliding against each other and retracting, and then again. Twisting and tangling with each other in a desperate battle, although what their bodies were engaged in now was far from a fight. Their arms had stopped any effort to push and got wrapped around each other tightly. Their legs entwined, pulling each other closer.

They broke and panted, feeling each other's hot breath on their mouths. They blinked at each other.

A few more moments returned enough brain functioning to process what had happened as well as the tightness in their pants and they hurriedly broke away from each other and sat up a bit, looking slightly away from each other.

Silence took over the room, filled with only the sound of their heavy breathing, calming a bit down over time.

Now that it was functioning again, Dirk's brain immediately lapsed into over thinking and a panic set in under his surface composure. He had made out with Jake. Jake. It was like one of the dreams he woke up with with morning wood, except this time he wasn't sleeping and Jake was right here with him. Jake. His best friend, Jake. His first crush, Jake. The main reason he knew he was homosexual and could accept that despite the ire it would earn him at home, Jake.

And now Jake would know he liked him. But then couldn't he also turn that around to the conclusion that Jake liked him back? Did making out with someone serve as definitive proof of attraction, or could it ever just happen in the heat of the moment?

And most of all, what the hell was he supposed to do now?

"So, um..." Jake was the one to finally break the silence. "Should I ask you out or something?"

Dirk laughed out loud at the abrupt and unexpected suggestion. Of all the thoughts he'd had of Jake over the years, the idea to seriously consider the idea of "boyfriend" had barely crossed his mind. He'd pinch himself if he weren't already hyper-aware and very definitely awake.

His heart sunk, though. He couldn't. He really couldn't. All the wonderful thoughts of Jake and himself being boyfriends popped like a balloon. He couldn't have a boyfriend until he at least graduated and got out of that house, got away from his father, went somewhere where he couldn't see, couldn't know, it couldn't affect him.

"I..." his mouth wavered and his teeth chattered a little, and he paused to get himself more under control. Jake watched him expectantly. "I don't think that would be a good idea." A bit of despair set in with the words out like that.

"Why not?" Jake asked, surprise and nervous worry on his face. "Do you not fancy me? Because it rather seemed like you did. But perhaps it's not...romantic? Would you rather we have some sort of friends with benefits arrangement?"

Dirk's eyes were wide behind his shades. Jake was actually trying to make ways to be able to kiss him again under his own volition. Today was the day for unexpected things, apparently. "No, no, it's...it's romantic," Dirk assured. "It's just...my parents, you know..."

His brows knitted and he frowned. It hurt to have this conversation. He swallowed. He wanted to say yes so badly. To forget his reservations and follow his heart on this, but...

"Oh." Jake looked down in concern and concentration, but then back up again, reaching across to Dirk and grabbing his hand. Dirk looked first to their hands and then finally to Jake's face. Jake's mouth opened to speak again. "We could do it in secret. No one has to know."

Dirk didn't reply. Jake continued in the silence. "We could just be like normal in school and in public. And then we could come here, and...do other things." He blushed a bit and continued. "I mean, I don't really know how that's terribly different from a friends with benefits scenario, but...it just is...because...because of how we feel about it!"

Dirk couldn't help but smile at Jake's enthusiasm on the subject. "You're right. It is different."

"So...boyfriends?"

When Dirk didn't reply immediately, Jake took it as a sign that something was still wrong and hurriedly tried to placate him further. "Or is me doing the asking some sort of offense to your masculinity, because you can ask me instead."

Dirk let out a laugh-like breath and shook his head. "It's fine. I think the real sign of being secure in your masculinity is actually not caring about that."

"Ah." Jake nodded, and then realized he still wasn't answered. "So...?"

Dirk finally nodded in agreement. "Boyfriends. Yes. Hell yes. Hell fucking yes."

In truth, his delay was much more out of this whole situation making his head spin like a wirlwind rather than any sort of hesitation at the concept. This was so much more than he'd thought he could even hope before. Just one day he was with his best friend that he'd had a crush on that slowly developed into something more but that he barely ever thought could be reciprocated. And then suddenly makeouts and boyfriends.

Jake beamed at him. They leaned in for another, sweeter kiss, but it was interrupted by a knock at the door, which made them pull apart, and a sibling chorus of "laser tag!".

Dirk sighed and Jake requested a bit of time for which they were assured they'd be awarded a penalty for "being slow".

Jake leaned against the door for awhile, looking back at Dirk, who attempted to collect himself as well as he could.

"Alone time may be a problem," Dirk commented, heading toward Jake's place at the door.

"Yeah, but we'll figure it out!" Jake shot back happily.

"Ever the optimist."

"I think of it as more believing in something good so hard that it has to come true."

"Until it doesn't and you spiral into despair."

"Oh shush, you."

The exchange was playful and ended in a quick kiss.

Maybe Jake was right, though. Maybe Dirk could be the one to believe in him this time. They'd figure stuff out, somehow.

"Maybe if you click your heels and say it three times," he joked regardless of his mental decision.

Jake just grinned wider. "Maybe!" And he lead him out the door of his room with his hand clasped tightly.


End file.
